When a new cable is to be laid between utility poles, a spiral hanger is suspended from a support wire (a messenger wire, a self-supporting cable or the like) installed in advance between the utility poles, and the new cable is passed through inside the spiral hanger, for example. The spiral hanger is mounted on the support wire by hardware, for example (see JP2007-330042A, for example).
The fixing hardware disclosed in JP2007-330042A includes a pair of plate-shaped clamping pieces and a plate-shaped tightening piece. When the fixing hardware is used, the pair of clamping pieces and the tightening piece are tightened by a bolt and a nut while the support wire is clamped by the pair of clamping pieces and the spiral hanger is clamped between one of the clamping pieces and the tightening piece. In this way, the spiral hanger can be mounted on the support wire.